


His Little Girl

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: Kristoff's daughter has a conversation with him that takes a few unexpected turns.
Kudos: 15





	His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the idea of Kristoff and his and Anna's future children is so sweet to me- like, I just know he's going to be the best dad, thus this fic. Also, I know the title isn't the best, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway. :)

"Papa?" Ellie asked, walking into the stable where her father was feeding Sven.  
"Yeah, Ellie girl?"  
She patted Sven's nose as she approached. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
"Sure. About what?"  
Ellie sighed, unsure exactly how to broach the subject. "I was just wondering um- what made you fall in love with Mama?"  
Kristoff smiled. "Well, a lot of things. Your mama is kind, strong, smart. And she loves me, which is you know, kinda important." He sat down on a nearby bench and patted the seat beside him, indicating that Ellie should join him.  
"Well, what else do you like about her?" Ellie asked. She bit her lip. "I mean, do you like her uh- her figure?"  
Kristoff sat up straighter as his eyes widened, the casual conversation he had anticipated taking a very sudden turn. "Her what?"  
"I mean, do you like her shape? Her- you know- parts that make her a woman?"  
"Well, yes. I do. Of course, I do. But why are you wanting to know?"  
Ellie shrugged. "It just seems like that's something that's real important to boys."  
"Yes," Kristoff said. "But it's also not the most important thing."  
"But you- you do like looking at- them?"  
Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Well sure I do."  
"But why is it that you- like them so much?" Ellie asked.  
Kristoff's face grew hot as he stammered over his answer. "Well- um- well because- they're uh- they're there."  
"What about touching? I mean, I know you and Mama obviously-" Ellie herself blushed before she hurried on, "but what about before you're married? What about when um, when you're- for instance, my age?"  
"Ellie, is someone bothering you?" Even as he spoke those words, Kristoff felt his blood boil. If anyone ever hurt his little girl-.  
"No, Papa," Ellie was quick to reassure him. "Nothing like that. I was just wondering about boys and- and what they like."  
"Maybe you should talk to your mama about this," Kristoff suggested.  
"Well, she's not a boy."  
Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck again. "Oh. Right."  
"Papa, you're the only one I can talk to about this. I know you'll be honest with me. Please?"  
"Well, yeah. I guess- I guess I could answer a few questions. So, what do you want to know?" He asked, sounding much more confident than he felt.  
"Uh, well- how far should a girl let a boy go?"  
Kristoff stood up suddenly, feeling very smothered, and started to make his way out of the stable. "I can't- I can't do this."  
Ellie stood too and caught hold of her father's arm. "Papa, please. You just said!"  
Kristoff turned around to face her once again. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just- I'm not convinced you shouldn't be talking to your mama or heck, even Olaf about this. But okay. Go on."  
"Well, if a boy wants to, you know, touch, you know, me-"  
"Never," Kristoff said, unable to stop himself. It was bad enough when he thought Ellie was talking about him and Anna, but this was another thing entirely. "Never is- is it proper under any circumstances for you to- do what you're saying."  
Ellie crossed her arms. "So, you never did it ever?"  
Kristoff sighed, knowing full well all that he and Anna did before they were married. "That's not what I'm saying. You have- you have to care a great deal about the girl-"  
"Then it's all right for a boy, if he loves the girl?"  
"Well not if it's you," Kristoff said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'd wring his neck!"  
Ellie sighed as she herself exited the stable. "Well, thanks anyway, Papa."  
"Ellie," Kristoff said, this time the one following her. His daughter stopped, looking up with her brown eyes that were the same color as his own. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just- I'm afraid I'm not very good at these kinds of talks. And to be honest, the thought of you ever- doing anything like- well, you know. Let's just say, it doesn't make me the happiest guy in the world. Because to me, you're my little girl and you always will be. And I will always do anything I can to protect you. And I realize that's maybe not what you want to hear, but-" Kristoff was interrupted when his daughter suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle.  
"Actually, Papa, what you just said was perfect. I love you."  
Kristoff smiled, returning the hug and kissing the top of Ellie's head.   
"I love you too, Ellie girl," he replied, wondering how the heck things had just worked out so perfectly in spite of his bumbling words. He did know one thing however- he was extrememly lucky to be this girl's- who was very quickly becoming a woman- papa.


End file.
